White Waves Of The Caribbean
by Joselyn-Greenleaf
Summary: JackOC romance. NOT a JackAnamaria fic. Set two years after the movie...Rated PG-13 for Rape and Cussing. Please Read And Review!
1. Introducing Anne

****

White Waves of the Caribbean  
  
Chapter One  
Authors Creed: …I don't own POTC…If I did…well…Jack wouldn't be single. This is gonna be a Songfic/Story …so it'll have a few chapters…Its not set in any part of the movie…We'll just say it's two years after Will and Elisabeth's marriage. ^_^ Enjoy and RR! Ps: Bonnie lass and Bonnie are Jack's nicknames for Anne…So is Lassie…No…Not the dog…  
  
"_Jack_." A whispered voice reached his ears, the treasure…it was…talking?! No…no…that couldn't be right, or could it? He felt someone shaking him, in his dream Jack Sparrow spoke to the treasure, "So yer' gettin violent are ya?" He glared at it, it was unmoving…"Oh, playing dumb, are we?" he asked it, still…no movement.  
  
"JACK!" He heard , opening his eyes, Brown eyes met Grey.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! It's really late in the morning and _you_ need to be dealing with the ship, I'm a follower…Not a leader." Anne muttered as she pulled the sheet off of his body, and wrapped it around herself, looking through the chest that held both of they're clothing, "Now where's my knickers?" She asked, her English accent thick.  
  
"Look to the left….And it's CAPITAN! Capitan Jack Sparrow." He said proudly, quietly moving forward and wrapping his arms around Anne's waist, nuzzling his face into her soft black hair, "We should sleep a bit longer…we don't have ta sleep if ya don't like, bonnie lass." He mumbled roguishly into her ear.  
  
"Mmm, as much as that sounds nice, and wonderful, I think we'd best get to sailing again, Jack…Last time we slept in, we got in a huge storm…And _you_ almost got thrown over board."  
  
"Aye, true…But…You saved me, Bonnie." He kissed her neck softly, "Please, Annie, love, do me this one favor."   
  
"You…are…incorrigible!" She mumbled turning so she could kiss him, "And yet…Strangely handsome, and obscenely humorous…but I love you for it." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and sighed, "But, we need to get dressed, and get today on a roll."  
  
Jack groaned as she pulled the rest of the blankets off of him, the cool ocean air blowing in through the small windows of the ship, Jack shivered and reached for a blanket, "Bonnie, gimme the blanket."  
  
"Nope." She held it close to her chest, "You're not getting it until you get dressed."  
  
"But then I'll have no use of it!" Jack muttered.  
  
"Precisely!" She grinned, sliding into her maroon dress, it hugged her curves, that's why Jack bought it…The dirty man.  
  
Jack pinched her bum as she bent to pick his clothing up out of the chest, "You nasty man." She chuckled.  
  
Ever since they had met in the town of Clara they had known that it would be forever…She had barely even known him before she came aboard the Black Pearl, and yet…To Jack, and her…It felt right. Like it was supposed to happen, like fate had dealt it's hand, and they were just supposed to enjoy it, and they did.  
  
She was the only daughter of the town Minister, no one thought that _she_ of all people would fall in love with a pirate…And the worst pirate of em all too, Capitan Jack Sparrow.  
  
When he had arrived in town, she had been on the dock, watching the ships in the harbor, and staring at the amazing ship coming forth, black sails and all, and not one member of crew on it, aside from the Capitan.   
  
It surprised her, that the need to go out to sea was so strong in her, she had spoken to her dear friend Elisabeth about this…But she felt it even more so than she had previously. When she came face to face with the owner of that ship, she had found Mr. Right. Yes, he was a pirate, Yes, her father would not approve, but damn it, when you find that someone, you fight for it, and she did just that, she left in the night with Jack, and here they were, on the sea, together.  
  
"Bonnie?" Jack asked, pulling her out of her revelry, "Hmm, Jack?"   
  
"Ya looked a tad bit lost there for a second, love." Jack said, a worried light shone in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About when we first met, and how I could of ended up with a man like you." She looked at him, smiling.  
  
"Oh…..HEY! That was cruel, Bonnie!" He grinned.  
  
"You know what I mean…You are a dirty-"  
  
"Sea rat." He said finishing her sentence smiling.  
  
"Yes, but you have this way…"  
  
"Ta please a woman."  
  
"Oi! Shut up ya scoundrel!" She said, whacking him with one of his hats.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy on the hat, Lassie."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and walked up the stairs out of the bedroom and into the cool morning breeze.  
  
How did she end up loving him?


	2. Problems at port

****

Chapter Two ::The Scientist.::  
  
Authors Creed: Although Coldplay is indeed a great band…I do not own them, nor associate with their music/people. Ps…Don't own POTC either…damn. And to see Anne's dress, look at this link, **Annie's Dress****. "Means spoken" (((Lyrics)))  
  
**Jack smiled as he steered the ship into the harbor, looking over his shoulder at Anne whom was currently trying to fight off the bugs that were buzzing near her face.   
  
"We're 'ere!" Jack called, Anne looked up grinning.  
  
"Really?" She looked around, "Wow…This is a big town!…First thing I'm doing is-"  
  
"Getting a drink!!" Jack wrapped a strong arm around her waist, hoisting her onto the harbors deck.   
  
"No, I think that's what _you_ are doing…_I'm _going to look at the shops!" Jack rolled his eyes at Anne as he bartered with the harbors keep.  
  
"'Ow about we give two shillings…and forget the name…" He grinned lopsided at the woman, trying his charm out on her.  
  
"_Jack!"_ Anne whacked him upside the head, "The names Sparrow…Is that all you need?"  
The young lady looked up and nodded, "Good…Come on Jack!" Anne hollered over her shoulder running to one of the many shops.  
  
Jack followed behind quietly, looking at the townsfolk as he passed, sneering at a few of the rich folk that gave him dirty looks, and tipping his hat at the lovely women…He'd be a playboy for life if he had his way.  
  
"Bonnie…I'm going to get a drink at the pub." He whispered into Anne's ear, kissing her cheek gently, "You got enough money, love?" Anne nodded and kissed his lips gently, before turning back to the shop keeper, and Jack wandering off in the direction of the pub.  
  
Anne passed shop after shop, until she found one shop that caught her interest, a dress store.   
  
She walked up to the most lovely dress she'd ever seen, with it's ivory lace, and the creamy beige beneath it, it was quite a sight to behold, "Jack'll love it." She muttered, lifting a hand to touch the fabric, silk. The cross at the bodice, she adored that. "Excuse me, sir?" The elderly gentleman stepped forward, "Yes Miss?" "How much is this dress?" She looked at the satin and silk of the fabric, "Ma'am it's ten shillings." Anne looked at the dress a second time, "I'll take it please."  
  
~*~  
Walking out of the shop with a satisfied smirk on her face she returned to the ship and changed into her new dress, then headed towards the pub.  
  
She stepped in, her eyes searching the place for Jack. She caught a glimpse of black beaded hair, and a woman in his lap.   
  
Anne walked forward, leading herself to Jack Sparrow, glaring at the two, Jack kissing the whore's neck, and the whore un-clasping his belt buckle. She heard a soft murmur of, "Easy on the goods, love."  
  
Anne's eyes filled with tears as she stood three feet from the table, "So…This is what you do when I'm not around?" She asked trying to keep her voice strong.  
  
Jack jumped, his startled gaze moving over the contours of her face, "Annie! It's not as bad as it looks!"   
  
She tilted her head, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks, "Care to enlighten me, Jack? Because I think that's a whore on your lap…And I think that she's got your belt buckle undone…and your hands…are currently on her breasts." She pointed out, voice quivering.  
  
"Bonnie…" She shook her head, turning on her heel and running out of the pub.   
  
Jack pushed the whore off of his lap, muttering about her filthy hands, and buckling his belt.  
  
~*~  
------

**__**

Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry.  
----  
  
Anne rushed down the somewhat crowded streets, tears staining her cheeks.  
  
-------  
**_You don't know how lovely you are,  
I had to find you, tell you I need you_**.  
-----  
  
Jack sprinted after her, calling her name, "ANNE! WAIT!" He watched her turn a corner, pushing himself harder, trying not to lose her.  
  
------  
**_And tell you I set you apart,  
Tell me your secrets, nurse me your questions_**.  
----  
Jack had lost her. _The streets are dangerous at night and a woman shouldn't be out on her own. _He looked around the crowded street, thinking she had gone back to the ship, he turned back.  
  
~*~  
Anne ran down a dark alley, sobs wracking her body, she leaned against a wall, drying her eyes on her new dress's sleeve. She heard a movement behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with three dirty looking men.  
-----  
**_Oh lets go back to the start Running in circles, _**

Coming in tails,  
Heads on a science apart 

-----  


"Now what's wee girl like ye doin' out at this time o' night?" The first said, running a dirty hand over her chest, she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him with all her strength, the man stumbled back a few feet and chuckled, "Yer not strong enough, Beautiful." he growled, "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He grinned at his friends, "Hold 'er down fer me, I'll make it quick, then you two can have yer ways with her…Kill her when you're finished."  
  
With that, the disgusting man began ravaging her, the cries of her pain echoing through the alley, a grubby hand came up to her mouth to silence her cries, "Shuddup, if ya don't, I'll kill ye now." He grinned showing several teeth missing.  
  
After he had had his fun with her, his mates had their way with her battered body, when they were finished they kicked her and beat on her until she lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
~*~  
Jack stood on the deck, it had been two hours since she'd left…She was either at a pub, or lost…He'd looked several times, every time ending with no result. He heard a loud scream and looked up at some townsfolk gathering in a circle around someone, he jumped onto the harbor and headed in the direction, as he neared he heard whispers of, "The poor young lass!" and "What kinda monster coulda done this?" he felt his heart wrench, there was a chance that 'poor lass' could be Anne.  
------  
**_Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part,  
Nobody said it was easy,_**  
-----  
He made his way up to the front and gasped at the sight, there lay Anne, bleeding, her dress ripped in several places, bruises on her face, and dried blood coming out of her split lip.   
  
He stepped forward, "Back up! Anne!" He kneeled at her side, checking for a pulse, he sighed, a pulse.  
  
"Do you know this woman?" A elderly woman asked.  
  
Jack nodded, tears in his eyes, he had caused this.  
  
"Get the doctor!" Another person cried.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here…" The man stepped forward, helping Jack lift Anne, they carried her to the ship and the doctor checked her over.  
  
"She'll be fine, she needs sleep…And a few stitches and just some tender care…When she awakes Mr-?"  
  
"Smith." Jack said eyeing Anne.  
  
"Mr. Smith…She could be a little unsure of everything…Being a rape victim…"  
  
Jack looked up, wide eyed, "Rape?"  
  
"Aye. Rape." The doctor said looking at the girl sadly, "A sad fate."  
------  
**_No one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the start.  
_**-----  
Jack nodded, "Well thank you Doctor, I owe you." He said ushering him out.  
  
"Yes, there is the matter of payment…" The doctor spoke as they reached the dock.  
  
"Oh, yes…Well…" Jack coughed, "You see, I only have four shillings and-"   
  
"That'll do, Mr. Smith." Jack nodded and handed over the money, anything for his Anne.  
  
------  
**_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
_**----  
  
Jack clutched Anne's hand, looking at her bruised face.  
  
"Oh Annie…Lass…I'm so sorry…I never ever would hurt you! But I did! I did." He muttered, leaning down and kissing her hand, "I'm so sorry…I need you Annie…I love ya, Lass."  
  
------  
**_Questions of science,   
Science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart,  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_**

------  
  
He held onto her hand, afraid to let go, he pulled up a chair, sitting beside their bed. Laying his head down by her side, he drifted into dreamland.  
  
_(Flash Back.)  
  
"Jack!!! YOU BLOODY SCONDREL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Anne screeched as Jack peeped in on her bathing.  
  
"What, Lass! You shouldn't be afraid to flaunt yer goods!" He grinned cheekily.  
  
"You Bastard!"   
  
"I know." He chuckled.  
  
She walked out in her skivvies, glaring angrily at Jack, "You. Are. A. Scoundrel!" He stepped forward wrapping an arm around her waist, "Lass…Sometimes denials the first stage…Ya need to find ya a man, mate."  
------  
**Oh and I rush to the start,  
Running in circles,  
Chasing tails,  
Coming back as we are.**_  
-----_  
_

"Really?" She whispered, their lips close.  
  
"Aye." He lowered his lips to hers in a soft, loving kiss.  
  
(End Flash back.)  
  
"Jack?" A hoarse voice muttered.  
  
"Mmm?" he woke looking around, "Annie! You're awake! Thank god!" 

  
"Wha- what happened?" She asked looking at him, the pain shone clearly in her eyes.  
  
"You were…raped love." He said gritting his teeth.  
  
"No…I knew that…What happened to us?" She asked, tears welling up once again.  
  
"I made a mistake…I was drunk…and…I made a huge mistake, Annie."  
  
She tried to sit up, gasping in pain, she leaned back against the pillows.   
  
"I bought a new dress, Jack…It was lovely…I thought of you when I saw it…It looked just like the one I pointed out to you in London." She smiled softly, trying to change the subject.  
  
Jack sighed looking at her, "I'm so sorry." She looked him, then realization came upon her, "It was ruined…wasn't it?"  
  
"'Fraid so love, there was too much blood on it." He said looking at the dress that he would burn later in the day.  
  
--------  
**_Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part,  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard,  
I'm going back to the start_**.  
------

  
Annie looked at the mirror on their bedside table, "Bloody hell! I look horrible." She muttered covering her face with her hands.  
  
Jack reached forward and grasped her hands, pulling them from her face, "You look lovely, a few bruises and cuts…" He leaned forward, placing his lips against hers gently, being careful of her split lip.  
  
He pulled back, "You look beautiful." He murmured lovingly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
She blushed, looking at him, before breaking into sobs, "I'm so sorry!" she wailed as he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, and stroking her hair.  
  
"It's okay, lass…We'll get passed this, Bonnie…we will." He pulled back the covers and held her close to him, as she settled into a restless sleep.  
  


  



	3. How Do I Live

****

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ…Authors Creed: Wow! Four reviews…Better than nothing! Thanks to Monika, Niklariana, Kouga, and Punk. Rawk. Twistie, for all of your reviews. I appreciate it! This chapter will probably be short, seeing as it is late, and I'm extremely tired, I went to an amusement park yesterday (Sun screen can't even save ya from the sun) I'm burnt to a crisp…and I had my cousin over to spend the night, she was up all night after seeing, "From Hell" the movie with Johnny Depp in it….yeah….So she kept me up all night and I haven't gotten a night's sleep yet, let alone a nap. *Sigh* So I'm terribly sorry if there are spelling/grammer/ or you just don't understand the damn thing. Lol. I'm hoping that I'll get three more reviews before I update again! So work on the feedback please!

  
  
Chapter Three ::How Do I Live::  
  
  
It had been four months since that horrid day that Anne had experienced. Jack had gotten her used to his touch once again, and gotten her to act like her usual self in most situations.   
  
Jack wandered through the streets of Tortuga, with Anne's hand clasped firmly in his, "Now remember love, this isn't Port Royal, and this certainly isn't Clara…so be careful, and keep a sharp eye…" Jack trailed off as he managed to walk past a staggering drunk.  
  
Anne looked around nervously, she was yet to get used to drunkards and thieves again, since the incident. Jack turned back to look at her and saw the nervousness in her eyes, he stopped and turned around, pulling her close to him and whispering in her ear, "You'll be fine love…I'm here." She looked up at him, doubt shining in eyes, "Remember love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He puffed out his chest and made himself a comical figure, in which Anne laughed, "Yes, a Captain with no crew." Jack gasped and looked hurt, clutching a hand over his heart, "And at think that I thought you to be a part of the Pearl's crew…Next thing I know you'll be marooning me out on that god forsaken island again!"   
  
Anne looked at Jack, with a serious expression, "Terribly sorry, Cap'n Sparrow! My apologies!" She said in her most humble voice.  
  
"I suppose that'll have to suffice." Jack received a dark glare from Anne and chuckled, and wrapped a strong arm around her waist and continued on their way to the pub. Jack and Anne finally reached the pub and sat down, Jack snuck up behind Gibbs and poked him in the back, "YOU BLOODY BASTERD I'LL KILL YOU!!" Gibbs hollered turning around, "Jack!" Jack grinned and nodded, "Long time, mate." Gibbs nodded and looked to the woman who was trying to pull herself away from a whore, "And who's the beauty?" Jack looked to see Anne pull her arm away from the whore and run towards them, reaching a hand out he pulled Anne towards he and Gibbs.  
  
"This beautiful maiden, is my Anne." He grinned crookedly at the furrowed brow of Gibbs, "_Your_ Anne?" Gibbs slapped Jack on the back and gave a hearty laugh, "You've finally decided to settle down! I'm glad for ye Jack!"  
  
"Captain…."  
  
"Captain Jack!" Gibbs corrected himself laughing, "Now, Miss Anne, would ye like a drink?"   
  
Anne shook her head shyly and looked to the stage that a young woman was standing on, singing loudly in the most horrid voice she had ever heard, she placed her hands over her ears and muttered loud enough for Jack and Gibbs to hear, "She sounds like a cat that was tied to a rope and thrown in the sea!" Jack and Gibbs burst into laughter, and Jack looked to Anne, "Well love, why don't you get up there and show her how to sing?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her, "Oh no! Oh no no no! I don't sing in front of people." Anne flushed red.  
  
"Oh, C'mon lass! We want to hear you sing! I know the owner of the pub, and he'll gladly let you up, we're all dying to hear you!" Gibbs told her.  
  
"Aye! I'd love to see you get up there and woo every man in this pub!" Jack smiled at her softly, knowing that his love would never do such a thing.  
  
"You don't think I'll do it, do you?" Anne asked suspiciously.  
"No…no….I think you'd do it…" Jack tried to convince her that he believed her.  
"Fine…then I'll do it." Jack grinned, "I knew you'd ba-…What?" she stared at him, "I'll do it." Jack gaped as she walked towards the stage and whispered something into the woman's ear and the woman smiled and stepped off the stage and sat next to a man.  
  
Anne's eyes targeted Jack's, and he smiled at her, showing her that he knew she could do it.  
  
"How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I need....  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"  
  
Jack watched her, the tears shining in her eyes, he felt the tears well up in his eyes, turning from Gibbs, trying not to let the tears fall, he smiled proudly.  
  
"Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"  
  
Gibbs looked over to Jack, seeing the Captain wipe at his eyes, Gibbs smiled, Jack had never been that way with a woman, and he knew it would be a forever love.  
  
  
"Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?"  
  
Anne looked up from the stage, a loud holler sounded and then applause, she had several people stand and applaud her, and several hooted, and hollered. Jack wove his way through the crowd and stepped up on stage, wrapping her in a hug and walking off stage with her.  
  
"I love you, Lass." He mumbled into her hair, softly nuzzling her neck.  
  
"I love you too…Jack." She smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly, "I'm sleepy, do you want to head back to the Pearl?" Jack nodded and they said their goodbyes to Gibbs and promised to meet up with him the next day.  
  
Halfway to the ship Jack picked Anne up and carried her while she slept, humming the song she had sung earlier for him.

  



	4. Papa?

****

Authors Creed: Well! I got a great response for that chapter! I'm on a writing roll! I appreciate all of your reviews! And I plan to add some twists and turns to this story…*grins* Oh there's soooo much I could do!! Lol. Okay, well on to the thanks!  
  
Thanks to: 

Prolix, Thank you for your thoughts, and hey! You were thinking the same thing I was! Lol, yeah I plan to add a little twist to this chapter…*tries to imitate Brittany Murphy in that one movie…* I'll never tellll! Lol.   
  
DramaFreak: Thanks! I tried my best, and I wasn't sure how well the chapter turned out…But I'm glad you enjoyed it! I finally got a good nights sleep and this should be a nice, long chapter for ya!  
  
Twilight_Tsukasa: Indeed, I do plan on writing more! …Wallah! Here I am! Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Quicklime: You're right, it is easy to get Anne confused with Anamarie…But the summary says, "Jack/Oc" and Anamarie isn't a Oc. But, alas, I shall tell people that it's not an Anamarie/Jack romance! Thankies for the review!   
  
Hopefully I'll be hearing more from you guys! And if you have any questions, or I'm not updating fast enough, lol, email me at Joselyn_Greenleaf@yahoo.com  
  
Drum roll please! *looks around.*…Eh…Drum roll….anyone? FINE! ….Onto the chapter!  
  
  
Chapter Four ::Going to Port Clara::  
  
  
Anne wandered the deck of the ship looking up at Jack occasionally to make sure he was concentrating on where he was going, instead of trying to look at the cases of rum that was given to him in Tortuga. She looked into the distance, her home town of Port Clara just about an hour away. Jack looked at the compass that she had bought him, she never truly understood why he still had that broken one. He had explained what had happened to him, but never explained, why he kept the compass.  
  
"We're about thirty minutes away, lass!" Anne looked back and smiled, she'd get to see her father, although he did not approve of her and Jack's relationship, she still loved him, and they visited occasionally, and she hoped that eventually, her father would learn to accept Jack.   
  
Eventually they arrived at the docks and she spotted her father waiting for her. Jack firmly grasped her hips, and hoisted her down, onto the dock. Anne smiled at her father, "Papa! Oh I missed you!" She ran into her fathers arms. He hugged her happily and pulled away, giving Jack the once over.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." He spat.  
  
"Mr. Jacobs." Jack tried to reply somewhat kindly.   
  
"Papa, please don't start that again." Anne begged, "Let's go home, and I'll fix us some tea, and Jack, You, and I can all chat." She stepped back to Jack and held his hand on the walk home, her father occasionally looking back, and rolling his eyes at the two. Although Mr. Jacobs was happy his daughter had found that certain someone, her certainly wasn't happy that it was a pirate.   
  
Once they reached Anne's father's cottage she began making the tea, while Jack and her father sat glaring at each other. **(A/N: If you want to see what her fathers cottage looks like, go here: .)**  
  
Anne walked back in carry a tray and looking at her father, the hatred shining in his eyes. "Papa, be nice." She smiled weakly at him, receiving a small sigh from her father.  
  
Mr. Jacobs proposed they eat dinner, and then retire to their rooms, Jack being given a separate room from Anne.   
  
She snuck down the hall, to Jacks room quietly, her father snoring in the room next to her, was hard to wake, but with the way her luck was going, he'd wake up.  
  
She knocked lightly on Jack's door, "Jack," she whispered, "Jack, are you up?" The door opened, and there was Jack, standing in only his , grinning, "Aye, I'm up love."   
Anne stepped inside his room, and sat on the bed, "I can't sleep without you, Jack." She murmured, Jack sat down beside her wrapping his arms around her and lifting her into his lap, "Then stay in here, Bonnie." He kissed the pulse point on her neck, "Jaaack." She whined, "We can't do that here…" Jack grinned, "Why not?" Anne gave Jack a dark glare, "Because, what if Papa walks in?" "You'll just have to be quiet." Jack whispered into her ear.   
  
Anne pulled out of Jack's arms and stood, "I refuse to stay in this room with you, unless you calm your libido!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared.  
  
Jack groaned and mumbled, "Fine. Fine." She smiled sweetly at Jack and crawled into bed with him. Snuggling up against him, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
Jack awoke to nails digging into his back, with a cry he rolled over, tossing Louie the cat onto the floor with a loud hiss, which woke Anne.

****

  
"What's wrong Jack?" She asked, yawning.  
  
"It's that damned bloody cat!" He muttered darkly.  
  
"Oh, you mean Louie…I thought he was dead…hmm." She muttered, falling asleep once again.  
  
"Damn cat, stupid chit…" Jack mumbled incoherently as he tried to go to sleep. The door flew open and there stood Anne's father, "Annabelle Edana Jacobs!" her father cried. Jack rolled over and muttered, "Sparrow." Anne watched as her fathers eyes darted to Jack, "Sparrow? YOU MARRIED HIM?!" Anne shook her head, "No, no, papa!" He father rolled his eyes, "Anne, can I speak to you alone?" she nodded and got out of bed, following her father into the parlor.  
  
"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Papa?" she yawned once again.  
  
"Why did you even get to know the likes of him, Anne? You know he's nothing but trouble, and that he's only using you!" Her father pleaded with her, "Please Anne, tell him to be gone, and never see him again! It's for your best interest!"   
  
"Papa, you don't understand, Jack loves me. I love Jack…That's all you need to know, you should be happy that I've found someone for me…And remember how mother's father treated you when you first met? You told me he couldn't stand you…Give Jack a chance…Please?" She looked at her father, hope shining in her eyes, "I suppose…But if he hurts you…I'll…I'll…."  
  
"Beat me with your Bible?" Jack asked buttoning his shirt up.  
  
Her father gaped, "Why I don't tell the authorities you're here and have them hang you, I'll never understand." Anne grinned, "Because you looooves me!" She sat in front of her father and whispered, "Thank's papa." He smiled and watched as Jack and Anne made their way to the kitchen.  
  
Jack dug through the cabinets and cellars, "Not one damn bottle of rum." He sat down at the kitchen table and commenced sulking.  
  
"Oh hush, you have four boxes of it on the Pearl, you big addict." Anne grinned, until a wave of dizziness hit her, "I think I'm going to be-" She ran to the restroom and vomited.  
  
"Annie?" Jack asked, worry present in his voice.  
  
Anne looked up and asked hoarsely, "What?"  
  
"Love, are you alright?" Anne shook her head, and Jack stood beside her and held her hair back as she got sick again.  
After Anne was done, Jack lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room, "Now I want ya to stay in that bed and rest, do ya hear me?" she nodded weakly as he set her down in the bed and covered her up, kissing her forehead lovingly, "I'ma go find a doctor…"  
  
"Jack-" Anne muttered, "No…I just want to be sure, love." Jack slipped out of the room and walked towards the door, "Mr. Jacobs, what is your doctors name?" Jacob's looked up at Jack, "Uhm…Morrison, Shane Morrison…Why? Is there something wrong?" Jack nodded, "Annie got sick, I'm going to fetch a doctor." Jacob's nodded.   
  
Once Jack convinced Shane to come with him to the Jacobs' home, he had Anne checked out, Shane kicked Jack and Mr. Jacobs out of the bedroom and the two were left to sit in the parlor.  
  
"So…" Jacob's started uneasily.  
  
"Aye?" Jack looked at him.  
  
"What's…uh….your boats name?" The elder looked at Jack.  
  
"Her names 'the Black Pearl.'" Jack muttered digging at his nails, nervously.  
  
"Ah."   
  
A uneasy silence fell between them until Jack broke it.  
  
"So, what's your first name, Annie's never called you anything aside from 'Papa.'" Jacob's looked up and smiled at the pirate.  
  
"Paul…My name is Paul Jacobs." Jack made a 'Oh' noise and looked to the bedroom door, which had opened, Shane walked out, a huge smiled plastered on his face.  
  
"Well, what is it Morrison?" Jack stood from his chair, and asked anxiously.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, you're going to be a father." With that there was a loud thud, and Mr. Morrison and Mr. Jacobs had to lift the pirate up and carry him to a couch.


	5. Will You?

****

Authors Creed: Yet again, a wonderful turn out! I appreciate the reviews! The list has gotten long with reviewers, so I'll just say thank you to all of you! Thanks to you reviewers I've been on a writing spree.  
  
  
Chapter Five ::Will You?::  
  
  
Jack had finally woken up and headed straight for Anne. Opening the door he looked at Anne laying in bed sleeping soundly. Jack pulled up a chair and sat by her bed, stroking her hair, and murmuring about how happy he was with her. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, my bonnie." He sat in the chair and dozed off for awhile.   
  
"Jack? Jack, you're drooling on Papa's antique chair." He heard soft voice speaking.  
"Huh?" Jack looked up, and smiled, "You're awake love!" He was so proud, not only did he have a beautiful girl, but he was to be a father also, and that brought him to think, she was pregnant out of wedlock…Being a pirate, it didn't matter to him, but to her…He knew her feelings about this, and he knew that he was more than ready to marry her. Grinning he kissed her forehead and rose, "Love, I'm going to town, I'll be back later, alright?" Anne looked up, "I'll go with you!" Jack smiled softly, "I don't think so love, you stay in bed and rest…Your father wouldn't let you get out of bed if your life depended on it." With that he was gone.  
  
Wandering the crowded streets of Port Clara he looked at the different shops, several having some pieces of jewelry, but not the kind that he thought Anne would like. Then he stopped at 'Sifana's Jewel Shop'. Stepping up to the counter he looked over the many rings, several were made of gold, some made of silver, he continued the search for the perfect ring until he came across one that rivaled them all, it's band was silver and gold, with a misty blue diamond, he looked to the woman sitting in a corner reading, "Ma'am…Could you get me this ring please?" The woman looked up and nodded quietly, she began wrapping the ring and Jack paid, then left with yet another purchase in mind.  
  
He waltzed into the shop with new found confidence, sheer bliss rushed through him as he looked at the flowers, anything for his beautiful Anne. He searched through the vases and found the most exotic of roses, white with just the slightest hint of pink, he grabbed the vase and walked forward, buying the flowers and heading back to Mr. Jacob's cottage, home to his Annie.   
  
Paul opened the door, seeing Jack holding a huge vase full of flowers, the pirate was grinning like a mad man, he nodded his thanks to Paul and walked down the hall to where Anne was.   
  
Opening the door quietly, Jack stepped lightly into Anne's room incase she was asleep, he almost dropped the roses when he heard a loud shriek, "JACK!" He set the roses down on the side table and caught Anne in his arms, "'Ello there lovely." Anne smiled and kissed Jacks lips, "I missed you, Jack." He smiled and set down with her, setting her in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair gently.   
  
"I got you some flowers…They reminded me of you…" She looked up at Jack, "How so?" He grinned, "They're beautiful, like you." He kissed her gently on the lips and rummaged around in his pocket for the ring, "I-I…have something to ask you." Anne nodded and smiled, when he set her in the chair, and got down on one knee, "Love, I know, it's…how did your father put it…'Un-orthodox' for ya to love a pirate, let alone marry one…But love, I want you ta give it a chance…Anne Edana Jacobs, would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?" Jack had a pleading look in his eyes, he hoped she would say yes, he'd never put himself in such a vulnerable place, and yet, he felt as if his whole world would come crashing down if she refused to marry him.  
  
"Yes." Jack looked up, "Yes?" She nodded smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her stomach, "I love you, Bonnie." She looked down at him, smiling and running her fingers through his matted hair. She felt doubt well up in her, "Jack?" he looked up smiling, "Yes love?" She looked doubtful, "You're not marrying me…only because I'm pregnant, are you?" Jack gave her the most incredulous look, "No! No, love! I realized that it was best to do it now, I had been planning this for a long time, but, since today's latest happenings…It got me to thinking that you had never really agreed with a child being born out of wedlock…And yes, part of the reason is because you are pregnant…But the biggest reason…Is because I love you." He looked at her, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Now why the tears love?" Anne shook her head, "God, I love you Jack!" Jack smiled and welcomed her kiss.   
  
After a few minutes, Jack convinced Anne to lie back down and rest, he lay beside her, answering some of the questions that she had thought up, "Jack…" "Aye?" "….When are we getting married?" Jack paused a moment to think, "Whenever you want, love." Anne looked at him, placing a hand on his cheek, "In a week, that'll give me time to order a dress, get some flowers, and get Elizabeth to drag Will over here…Gibbs can come too if you'd like…I know Papa is coming." Jack nodded, and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  



	6. Wedding Day

****

Authors Creed: Thanks for your reviews! And anyone who wants to see Anne's wedding dress, email me, it's **Joselyn_Greenleaf@yahoo.com**** I'll be happy to send it to you! Please read and review, and I'm hoping to at least get three to four reviews before I update! Thankies!   
  
  
Chapter Six ::Wedding Day::  
  
  
**Jack paced around the room, looking nervously back and forth, then looking at Will whom was trying to calm him down.   
  
"Jack, it's fine. You'll be fine, it'll go smoothly just as it did with Elisabeth and I." Will murmured his eyes following Jack's every movement. Jack glared, "Yes, but you had the whole British navy making sure _nothing_ went _wrong_!" Jack groaned, rolling his neck and fumbling with the ring he was to give to Anne. "Jack, it'll be fine!" Will was now starting to get annoyed, he'd never seen the likes of this from Jack, the man was a mess…Not that he wasn't before, but if he could imagine it…Worse.   
  
"I just don't know what'll happen, what happens if Gibbs objects?" Will looked sharply at Jack, "Why would Gibbs object?" Jack got an insane glint in his eyes, "Because he's lusting for Anne and wants her all for himself! I won't let him!!" Will grabbed one of Jack's flailing arms. "It. Will. Be. Fine! Now calm yourself down or when you get to the alter your going to end up doing something completely insane!" Just then Elizabeth decided to enter the room, "Jack, Anne is going crazy, she's worried that you're going to back out."   
  
"Back out? BACK OUT!?" Jack ran to the door, Will following closely behind, Jack darted out the door and began bounding down the hall until he was knocked to the ground by Will, whom leapt on his back. "It's bad luck to see the-." He panted, "Bride until the wedding ceremony!" Jack wriggled underneath Will, "She's going to back out! I have to change her mind!" Will shook his head, "Liz, love, would you go take care of Anne?" Elizabeth nodded and headed down the hall to Anne's room.  
  
Anne looked her dress up and down, turning to see the door open, "I can't do this Elizabeth! I just CAN'T!" She was visibly shaking and Elizabeth felt pity for the girl, she had no mother to help her through this. "It'll be fine, Anne! Think about it! You and Jack, together forever, with a little Jack or Jacquelyn running around! You should be happy, not nervous!" Anne let a small smile appear on her face, "Really?" Elizabeth grinned, "Yes, a little Jack running around, think about how much happier you'll be when Jack's with you forever!!"  
  
Anne sighed, "I know, but it's just so strange…The idea of us being together forever, you know?" Elizabeth nodded understandingly, "I know, love. I know how it feels." She broke out into a smile, "But you know Jack will be a wonderful father." Anne nodded, "Let's do this." She had Elizabeth help her into her dress, and handed her the white roses that she would carry down the isle. "Are you ready?" Will asked peeking through the door, "Yes…Yes I am." Will smiled and lifted an arm out to her, "Are you ready, Miss Sparrow?" Elizabeth chuckled, "Not Sparrow yet, Will!"   
  
When Anne reached the isle she saw Jack standing beside her father, Jack looked up and smiled at her, waiting for her to step towards him. Will handed her over to Jack and they held each other's hand smiling. Jack wiped some of the tears rolling down Anne's cheeks off on his sleeve, and Anne wiped Jack's eyes, as two tears trickled down his face. He smiled at her sweetly and mouthed the words, 'I love you' to her.   
  
Paul Jacobs opened his bible and began the ceremony, it came to the time for Jack to say his vows, he pulled a piece of paper from a pocket in his pants, looking at Anne he began reading to her, "I know, that I may not be the best man in the Caribbean, or in the world, but I'm blessed by the fact that such a wonderful, beautiful and loving woman, would want to take me as her husband. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have ya in my life Bonnie. I really love having you here with me, by my side, and I'm looking forward to the future." By the time he finished more tears were rolling down her face and Jack smiled and wiped them off once again.  
  
Paul smiled and looked at the couple, "Now, I don't really have to ask this, but, to make it like a true ceremony, does anyone have an objection to the marriage of these two young people?"   
  
The doors swung open and a burly man stepped inside, "I think I have an objection."  
  
Jack looked to the door, recognizing the voice, and murmured one word, "Barbossa."


	7. Spoiled Wedding

****

Authors Creed: I know, I know, what a way to end a chapter, Eh? *dodges flying fruit and veggies* Hey hey! Hostility is not the answer! *Looks back and forth* Now, I know you're all probably very mad at me…But…This is turning out to be a promising story, and every promising story has a plot twist, nay? Well, if not, then blame it on my muses. *looks for muses.* DAMNIT! YOU FREELOADERS! I HATE YOU ALL YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP MUSES! *quiet voices in desk drawer* 

Muse #1: I say Tom should go out there. 

Muse #2: What? Hell no I'm not going out there…You saw what she did to Larry. Muse #1: True…Who's idea was it to bring Barbosa into this anyway? Tooom? Muse #2: It was all you man…All you…I never decide anything around here…No one listens to me. 

*Meanwhile Joselyn lights desk drawer on fire.* 

Muse #1: Tom…Where'd you find cigarettes? 

Muse #2: What cigarettes? 

Muse #1: Well, where's that smell of smoke coming from? 

Muse #2: *backs into corner* Ow…that's hot…really- FIRE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem, Sorry, onto chapter Seven. BTW: I wanted to let you know that this chapter might seem a bit rushed, and I understand that it probably is…But, I'm not that great at write Action or Adventure…so….Terribly sorry if it's not too great.  
  
  
Chapter Seven ::Daddy? Papa? Barbosa?::  
  
  
  
Will unsheathed his sword, and Jack did the same. Looked from Jack to Barbosa and over again.   
  
"Who are you?" Paul asked the figure standing in the doorway, "And what is your purpose interrupting this union?" Barbosa looked up and grinned wickedly, "I think I should be allowed to see me own daughters' weddin'."  
  
Jack's eyes widened, "What?" Barbosa looked at Paul and then pulled a lady inside of the church also, "Catherine…Why don't you explain…"  
  
Anne glared at the woman, "Catherine…That was my…my mum's name…" She looked at Paul and then at her mother, "Why'd you decide to come back now?"  
  
"Darling, I thought it'd be nice to have your _true_ father see your wedding." Catherine's sentence dripping in venom.   
  
Paul had a confused look on his face, "She's my daughter, _I'm_ her father…You told me yourself Catherine!" Catherine grinned, "Have you ever heard of a lie? You see, Barbosa and I had been in love far before I met you Paul…You see, when he came back to Port, we were already married, and I thought it would be best to tell him that is was over…But he wouldn't have it, and deep down, I didn't want it either…You and I had been trying to conceive for some time…and…Barbosa and I were having an affair for sometime…and whenever he came to Port we'd meet up…And…What's that blasted girl's name again?" Catherine asked, wagging a finger in Anne's direction.  
  
Jack glared, "Anne, her name is Anne."   
  
Catherine's eyes widened, "Anne! That's right! Ha!…Anyways, she's Barbosa's and you should hand her over to me."  
  
"Uhm, excuse me, if I might speak for myself…Since I am…_Legally_ an adult…" Anne said angrily. "Oh, by all means, Daughter." Catherine growled.  
  
"Oh, thank you for your permission, _Mother_." Anne's eyes were ablaze, "You see, you have no damn-" Paul smacked Anne's shoulder, "Sorry….You have no right to tell me what I am not and am allowed to do, because you see, you were gone by my first birthday. There's not a chance in bloody hell I'm going with you, so either you haul ass back to your ship, or I'll end up killing you, in my beautiful white wedding dress." Anne yelled.  
  
Catherine put on her best hurt expression, "Dear daughter, I'm hurt by your harsh words." Jack interrupted, "What I'd like ta know is why, and how are you back?" he asked looking Barbosa up and down.  
  
"I've been granted a chance to see my daughter one last time before returning to the dead." Barbosa gave Jack a toothy smile.  
  
"Yes, well, You've seen me, now go." Anne flicked her wrist at her 'father'.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah…You see, it's not as easy as that, dove, I need ye to return the ring that be on yer finger, it belongs to me you see, it has a sliver of the Aztec gold in it…And I would greatly appreciate it if you gave it back."   
  
Anne toyed with the ring on her left hand, "Oh, this old thing…Hmm." She looked up to see Barbosa's impatient face, "Ahh, I don't think so…I think," She paused as she wrenched the gun out of Jack's holster and walked to the window of the church and raised the gun, hitting the window with the blunt end of the gun and shattering the window pane, "That, if I can't have it…You cant' either." She threw the ring out the window and watched Barbosa's pained expression as the ring went flying out the window, Anne shot it in mid-air and the little pieces of the ring landed in the sea below. Catherine screeched at Anne, "You stupid whore! That's what's keeping your FATHER ALIVE!!" She watched as Barbosa fell to his knees, his eyes became misty and he fell lifelessly to the floor. Jack watched as Anne's mother pulled a gun out of her satchel and aimed at Anne. He moved his hand to the holster, remembering that Anne had the gun, she raised the pistol towards her mother, "I never thought I'd kill my own daughter." Catherine grinned insanely.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd see my mother, let alone be held at gunpoint by her." Anne glared at her, there was the click of Catherine's gun as she cocked it. Anne had her morals, Jack knew, and he also knew that there was no way that she would kill her own mother, evil or not, she wasn't that type of girl. He would have to stop Catherine before it got too carried away. He looked over to Will, who was still on guard and gave him a little signal to step behind Anne, as Will did so, Jack threw himself at Catherine, knocking her and the gun to the ground, the gun fired and Jack drove the sword the Catherine's chest.   
  
Anne looked away at her dying mother, and walked to Elizabeth and cried on her shoulder, Jack pulled the sword out and walked towards the door, extending a hand to Anne, he murmured quietly, "C'mon love, we'll finish the ceremony tomorrow."   
  



	8. Short chapter, aka, filler Sorry

****

Authors Note: Holy crap…I'm so so so sorry….After my computer crashed and I lost all of my stories, I kind of just quit writing, my apologies…I've got a serious writers block problem, so please excuse this chapters shortness.

Chapter Eight ::.Jack just _has_ to be insane.::

[Two Months Later…(P.s. Jack and Anne got married….' I'm not that great at writing weddings…)]

"Oh, c'mon love, ye have to be kiddin' me…We get married and then you don't want to…"  
  
Anne whirled around, glaring at Jack playfully "I do want to do that…But I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to-"   
  
"But love…It's a nice day out…We should go swimming…You've been whining about wantin' te go for awhile now…" Jack muttered, pouting slightly as he took another swig of rum "Plus it'd be fun…"  
Anne chuckled and looked over her shoulder at him "You just want to see me without my dress on, you lecher." Quirking a brow Jack gave her an odd look "Lecher? ….Me? Nooo never…" He smirked "Aye, alright, sometimes…"   
  
"More like all the time, Jack." Will muttered, leaning against the doorway of the Captain's room. "You were like that with every woman you were with…" If looks could kill…Will would be dead by now, the glare that both Jack and Anne gave the blacksmith clearly stated 'Shut up or you'll lose your tongue'. Will bowed his head slightly as he backed out of the room as quickly as possible.

Anne resumed folding her clothing, letting out a loud squeak as arms wrapped around her waist, looking over her shoulder she saw the arrogant smirk of her husband, Jack. "Oi, what do you want now, you lech?" She could hear Jack's deep throaty chuckle "Nothin', lovely, nothin…" Rolling her eyes she sighed "Alright Jack….We can go swimming…" 

With a wide grin Jack picked Anne up, hoisting her up onto his shoulder he walked out of the room, heading towards the beach "We'll have fun, I promise ye love, we will."

****


	9. I have updated, be amazed

Authors Note: **Ack! Forgive me for not writing in sooo long! My computer died on me, my father lost his job, my best friend of three years ditched me in the most painful way possible and then school has been getting to me too!! I'm so sorry I haven't written. Plus…-Coughs- I got a new computer, so I've been confused by what programs I have on here, I know Word Pad gets all messed up when I upload chapters to fan fiction when it's of that format, so I've been looking for Microsoft works, and luckily, I had it on my computer…I just couldn't find it!!! Anyways, I'll be trying to update more often. **

Chapter Nine ::….Screw it, I can't come up with a catchy title for this one.::

Anne followed behind Jack as he lead her down towards the beach, Jack was currently rambling on about something and Anne was scowling. Certainly Jack would figure out that she didn't know how to swim…It wasn't that hard to figure out, was it? She certainly didn't look too happy about this little fiasco so why would he continue pushing? He desperately wanted to get her out of the ship apparently, but she obviously couldn't care less, even Will had tried to point out to Jack that Anne didn't look very happy about going, but no, Captain Jack Sparrow would have none of that, he was determined to get that woman in the water.

Little did he know that she couldn't swim.

"-So then I told them that if they were to-….Anne? …Lovely? Ye listening?" Turning around to face his wife he looked at her curiously, noting the dazed look on Anne's face as they had reached the beach and were now standing by the water ,"Annie??" Either she was listening to him and just not responding or she was totally out of it, her mind quite possibly had kicked the bucket from all the heat and stress that she'd be through in the past few months. Jack stepped closer to her, waving a grubby hand in her face "Annnnnnne!" He whined out, putting his face right in front of hers, he crossed his eyes and pulled a face, about that time Anne finally snapped out of her daze, blinking slowly at the man in front of her she muttered "You're bloody insane, pirate."

Jack gave a grin and grabbed her by the arm "C'mon, lass, I want te swim, an' I'm not going all by me onesies." Jerking on her arm lightly he groaned "Anne! Let's go…" Looking at her like an impatient child Jack stomped his foot in the sand "Are ye getting in the damned water or are ye not!?" He watched his wife stand there, lifting her head with a stubborn look gracing her features. Grinding his teeth together he growled out "Woman! It's bloody hot out here! As yer Captain I _order_ ye to get in the bloody water!!!" His shouting echoed as he stared at her,.

Anne raised a brow slowly, looking at him with a small smile "Aww, does this heat make poor little Jack moody? Maybe it's time for you to take a little nap, hm??" She watched with wide eyes as her husband stepped forward, threw her over his shoulder, and headed straight for the water. Kicking and screaming Anne tugged at Jack's hair "JACK! Stop!!! STOP!!!" Ignoring his wife's shrieks and complaints he tossed her into the water, grinning widely as she flailed her arms around , screaming 'I can't swim' as she sat in the shallow water. "Yer fine, Annie…Tha' waters only 'bout three…maybe four feet deep." He gave a smirk at the glare he received from her, going over to his wife he looked her over, "Ye look like a cat when it's gotten wet…" Anne snarled and muttered, "And you look like a brain dead pirate, but I don't point it out to you!"

Jack chuckled, "Oh, moody are we?" Wiggling his eyebrows he laughed as he went further out into the water, finally getting cooled off from the heat.

**Sorry it's so short, I need to get back into my whole writing groove....Please, leave some feedback to let me know what you think, I always like reviews, and I'll be sure to thank you in my next chapter.**


	10. YES! I updated! Chapter Ten

**I am deeply ashamed of myself! I haven't updated in forever, my deepest apologies to my reviewers! I hope I haven't lost anyone in the process of my writers block! Oh well, I'm going to attempt a chapter, please bear with me, it's been horrible this past year, personal life things and such, so I'm still forcing myself into my writers groove. Oh well! HERE GOES!**

**Chapter Ten :Uhm...Chapter...Ten.:**

Anne sat on the dry land, ah yes, lovely, sweet, dry land...While Jack, swam and enjoyed himself out in the water, occasionally coming out of it to check on her. Which in all actuality, he wasn't really checking on her, he was mearly coming to her to get _her_ wet. "'Ey Anne, stop bein' so stuffy, aye? Come in the water with ol' Jack, I swear I'll play nice." He muttered, doing his odd little hand gestures, flailing his hands in the air as he spoke, it was hard for Anne to concentrate when he did that, the only thing she could do was follow his hands with her eyes and tune everything else out.

"Jack, I cannot swim, I don't believe I'll be joining you in the water any time soon." She murmured with a small hint of annoyance, why this man had been grating on her nerves as of late was wearing on her mind, they'd just been married, she should be, above all else, happy for her current situation. Jack gave a soft scoff before turning and heading back out to the water, which gave Anne a wonderful amount of time to think over her situation as it was.

Not only had Barbosa of all people shown up to her wedding, which she had to admit, was quite an odd thing, she still had that unsettling fear that he could be out there now, watching, waiting for her. Rolling her eyes she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, gazing out at Jack as he kicked, flailed and...Well, she supposed that _was_ Jack's attempt at swimming. "I really must get him to lay off all of that rum, he's got very few brain cells as it is, he needs to conserve them." She whispered to herself as she watched the man she'd married not but a few days, if not weeks ago. The whole marriage thing had flown by so quickly it left Anne in shock, everything had happened so fast, it was hard to remember when things had been calm, things before Jack.

Eventually she noticed that Jack had disappeared, staring out at the water for several more minutes she muttered, "Oh no..." She pushed herself up from the warm sand, stalking down the beach towards the shore she glanced around the area, barely managing to squeak, "Jack? _Jack_? Jack if you're toying with me-" She shrieked as she was grabbed from behind, squirming, screaming, and kicking against...Then it hit her...Wetness. "Jaaaaaack!" Jerking her head back she accidently cracked the poor pirate in the nose, Jack let go of the struggling woman with a soft yelp, staggering back a few feet he looked at her, one hand holding his nose, the other pointing at her, "Ye! YE BROKE ME NOSE!"

"Jack, no-, I'm- Oh dear that certainly is alot of blood- I'm sure it's f-fine?" Anne muttered, walking towards him she gently removed his hand from his nose, looking at the mess she shuddered, shifting. "I- I am _so_ sorry..." The pirate rolled his eyes at his wife, stalking off towards the Pearl.

Hours later Anne and Jack were in the captains quarters, Jack with a few pieces of cotton material shoved up his nose and Anne with a look of, what? Shock? Pity? No, Jack would've loved to have thought that his precious little wife felt guilty for what she'd done, but no, at the current moment, the man's wife was curled up beside him in bed, snoring so loudly she could've woken the dead if it were possible. Stroking her arm with his somewhat grubby fingers, Jack gazed at the woman beside him, curled up, with one of his shirts on, drooling on the sleeve of it. He chuckled softly to himself, considering that if he had been an entirely different man, one of those men that you saw wandering around Port Royal with those funny looking wigs on, (Jack still hadn't figured out what _those_ were.), he'd probably find that her snoring and drooling were absolutely disgusting.

But...Then again, she looked so innocent laying there beside him, drooling or no, she still had the look of an angel as she slept, that was the _only_ time she looked so terribly innocent, so frail, so breakable. Jack shook his head, tugging his dirty, blood stained shirt off he crawled into bed beside her, blowing out the candle on the table beside the bed, tugging his tiny wife's body close to his, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, murmuring, "No harm'll ever come to ye, lass, not with me around."


End file.
